Konoha's Mage
by Ieorandom
Summary: One day Naruto found a scroll u could probably guess whats in that scroll. Rated M just in case
1. scroll?

Konoha's Mage

Demon talking: "**HELLO?**"

Demon thinking: '_Hello?_'

Person talking: "Hello?"

Person thinking: '_Hello_?'

Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own Naruto or Fairy Tail those belong to their rightful owners.

Line Break

* * *

It was a normal peaceful night in Konoha. Everyone there was enjoying the festival except for one boy.

* * *

Naruto POV

"AHH!" The scream was probably heard by all. Right now the only thing I can do is run. But why why do the villagers hate me? That's the question that can't be answered, for some reason. I ran past a corner but to my shock, I made a wrong turn and landed in front of a dead end. "I found the demon brat everyone!" Exclaimed a villager. Then the entire mob turned and stared down the alley where they saw me cowering in a corner. With that one look the villagers confirmed it was me, so they ran towards me, pitchforks and torches at the ready. If my eyes weren't failing me, I saw two Chuunin with the villagers. I was scared already knowing what was about to happen, but I didn't necessarily want to believe it. The Chuunin threw 4 kunais that hit my right shoulder and my left leg. The pain inflicted shot up throughout my body, the adrenaline I once had slowly disappearing. The villagers came next- they walked towards me, their pitchforks gleaming in the moonlight, torches and lanterns lighting up my scared, pained face. They then began to stab me in every place that could be seen. Suddenly, my eyes began to close and the world became a dark dimension of nothing...

When I started to awaken, I tried to open my eyes, but I immediately shut them due to the extreme amount of pain from the light. This time I opened them slowly, and when I could see I made the blur in my vision out to be the Third Hokage. "OJIJI!" As if by instinct, I got up and tackled the 'God of Shinobi'. The man seemed.. Amused, at my strange actions, although I wasn't really paying attention to him. The walls here were strange, and the beds? Shitty.. "OI! WHY AM I IN THE HOSPITAL JI-CHAN?" I asked. The old man looked at me, sighing. "Naruto, last night you were beaten by a mob. When my Anbu found you the villagers were gone, so I brought you here." I remembered everything now.. "Ji-chan, do you know why the villagers hate me?" I questioned the old man. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't know why." Said the 'God of Shinobi'. "Oh, Naruto, before I forget, you are now released from the hospital so I'll see you later." Stated the 'Sandaime Hokage'. "Alright BYE JIJI!" I exlaimed while running away from the hospital.

While running from the hospital I couldn't stop thinking about all the glares directed at me. I then decided to run through the alleys to get to Ichiraku's ramen, when I tripped over something. I looked back and saw that I had tripped over a small scroll.

CLIFFHANGER

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry guys, but I wont be posting again till' maybe around Saturday after the poll ends because I need to know the magic Naruto should use. The poll ends Friday!

Poll: What magic should Naruto use?

1: Fire Dragon Slayer magic

2: Requip

3: Ice Make

4: Stellar Spirit Mage

5: Bender magic


	2. Chapter 1 scoll revised!

Konoha's Mage

Demon talking: "**HELLO?**"

Demon thinking: '_Hello?_'

Person talking: "Hello?"

Person thinking: '_Hello_?'

Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own Naruto or Fairy Tail those belong to their rightful owners.

Line Break

* * *

It was a normal peaceful night in Konoha. Everyone there was enjoying the festival except for one boy.

* * *

Naruto POV

"AHH!" The scream was probably heard by all. Right now the only thing I can do is run. But why why do the villagers hate me? That's the question that can't be answered, for some reason. I ran past a corner but to my shock, I made a wrong turn and landed in front of a dead end.

"I found the demon brat everyone!" Exclaimed a villager. Then the entire mob turned and stared down the alley where they saw me cowering in a corner. With that one look the villagers confirmed it was me, so they ran towards me, pitchforks and torches at the ready. If my eyes weren't failing me, I saw two Chuunin with the villagers. I was scared already knowing what was about to happen, but I didn't necessarily want to believe it. The Chuunin threw 4 kunais that hit my right shoulder and my left leg. The pain inflicted shot up throughout my body, the adrenaline I once had slowly disappearing. The villagers came next- they walked towards me, their pitchforks gleaming in the moonlight, torches and lanterns lighting up my scared, pained face. They then began to stab me in every place that could be seen. Suddenly, my eyes began to close and the world became a dark dimension of nothing...

When I started to awaken, I tried to open my eyes, but I immediately shut them due to the extreme amount of pain from the light. This time I opened them slowly, and when I could see I made the blur in my vision out to be the Third Hokage. "OJIJI!" As if by instinct, I got up and tackled the 'God of Shinobi'. The man seemed.. Amused, at my strange actions, although I wasn't really paying attention to him. The walls here were strange, and the beds? Shitty.. "OI! WHY AM I IN THE HOSPITAL JI-CHAN?" I asked.

The old man looked at me, sighing. "Naruto, last night you were beaten by a mob. When my Anbu found you the villagers were gone, so I brought you here." I remembered everything now..

"Ji-chan, do you know why the villagers hate me?" I questioned the old man.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't know why." Said the 'God of Shinobi'. "Oh, Naruto, before I forget, you are now released from the hospital so I'll see you later." Stated the 'Sandaime Hokage."

"Alright BYE JIJI!" I exlaimed while running away from the running from the hospital I couldn't stop thinking about all the glares directed at me. I then decided to run through the alleys to get to Ichiraku's ramen, when I tripped over something. I looked back and saw that I had tripped over a small scroll.

CLIFFHANGER

* * *

Author's Note: The poll ends Friday!

Also to tell you guys that I'm still alive here I am but sadly my computers broken and I'm editing this on a public computer I'll try to upload this as soon as possible

Poll: What magic should Naruto use?

1: Fire Dragon Slayer magic

2: Requip

3: Ice Make

4: Stellar Spirit Mage

5: Bender magic


End file.
